1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with a bottom gate structure, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been paid much attention as a next-generation display because of its merits, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a fast response rate, and a relatively lower power consumption, as well as lower weight and size.
The OLED display generally uses a low temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) having good carrier mobility, which may be applicable in a high speed operational circuit and in a CMOS circuit. The LTPS TFT may require a relatively higher number of thin film processes during formation thereof. However, as the OLED display becomes larger and requires a higher number of thin film processes during the manufacturing process, productivity of the OLED display may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.